Un pequeño no tan pequeño
by BCharlotte
Summary: Romanito ha hecho algo malo (bueno, no tan malo...) y está complicado por eso, junto a él en este problema se encuentra un guapo español de ojos verdes, con el cual debe resolver el problema antes de que se les vaya de las manos. Oneshot Spamano, los disclaimer están en la historia.
1. Momento de madurar

Bueno, este pequeño oneshot (que puede tener extras si es que la persona a quien va dirigido lo quiere) es uno de los pequeños regalos de cumpleaños para mi adorada Dratín n/n Y ehm... si bien su cumpleaños es el día domingo, me adelanté con esto para que pueda disfrutarlo y pedirme alguna otra cosa, ¿no? Jejeje! En fin, las demás cosas las diré en la instancia correspondiente ^^ espero que te guste!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hima-papa~ y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños a él también xD

**El pequeño no tan pequeño.**

"¿En qué momento el niño había dejado de ser niño?,  
¿Cuándo las cosas se habían convertido de tal forma?"

Y esta historia comienza, desde la perspectiva del italiano.

Desperté, me dolía mucho la cabeza… Demasiado. Cuando miré la hora en un reloj que no era el mío (eso ya era extraño) me percaté de que eran… Más de las 11 de la mañana, pero de qué día, mes, o cualquier cosa no sabía nada. Tuve la sensación de que había bebido demasiado la noche anterior… ¡Menudo idiota, con alcohol no funciono! Pensé que sería el peor día de mi vida, pero cuando miré hacia mi lado la cosa se ponía peor…

-Mierda, mierda, mierda –dije tapándome la cara con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Qué pasó, eh?

A mi lado se encontraba él, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios mientras dormía y roncaba para mi tortura, procuré darme cuenta si realmente era lo que creía, y sí, yo estaba desnudo, él estaba desnudo… Un momento… ¡Seguramente ese idiota me había violado, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano! ¡Bastardo infeliz!

-¡Te odio! –grité y parece que me escuchó porque comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.-

-Buenos días –dijo, en un perfecto español, aunque al verme se sonrojó un poco-. L-Lovi –dijo asustado pero sonriendo.-

-¡No me mires! –le grité-. Maldito Antonio, ¿qué mierda se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Y de esta manera, maldita sea!

-Lo único que recuerdo –dijo sonriente-, es que ayer era mi cumpleaños –rió, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal… Miento, me hizo sentir horrible.-

En el fondo de mis recuerdos sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, aunque no en detalle, nunca en detalle… Lo único que recuerdo bien es que antes de anoche yo era distinto… No había pasado por algo así nunca, ¡jamás! Qué vergüenza ni siquiera recordar bien como perdiste la virginidad, y este idiota se seguía riendo frente a mí… ¡Qué infierno! Aunque en un segundo notó mi angustia y me abrazó, de la nada… ¡Por qué me tocaba… era demasiado…! Creo que me gustaba eso, pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿No recuerdas nada, cierto? –susurró en mi oído mientras yo me sonrojaba desde el pie hasta el rulo de mi cabeza. Mis ojos pardos se vieron frente a esos ojos verdes esmeralda, temblé nervioso, porque la respuesta era afirmativa. Moví la cabeza y escondí en su pecho… No quería saber nada-. No te preocupes… -me dijo.-

-Lo siento… Ni siquiera… No puedo explicar nada –dije, temblando como imbécil.-

-Lo mejor será que te vayas a casa –sonrió y se levantó, no pude evitar contemplarlo desde mi puesto… Maldito, era demasiado… ¡Ah! Qué infierno.-

Asentí y me puse de pie, busqué mi ropa que estaba muy lejos, los calcetines debajo de la cama, los zapatos cerca de la puerta del baño… Lo de anoche había estado interesante, me lamentaba mucho no tener idea de nada… ¡Ay, como lo odio! Salí, vi mi auto afuera así que entré y empecé a conducir… Nada tenía sentido.

Perspectiva de Antonio.

Creo que jamás había tenido un cumpleaños como el de ayer… Si bien estaba frío y todo eso, mis amigos se dieron el trabajo de venir a visitarme, cosa que me llenó de alegría. Vinieron todos, Francis con Gilbert, Ludwig acompañando al albino y los dos italianos, la fiesta transcurrió sin muchos detalles, aunque Lovino comenzó a beber demasiado, no le di mayor importancia. Al final de cantar, celebrar un poco más y que se hiciera bastante tarde todos se fueron, pero Lovino estaba realmente mal.

-Deberías dormir, así no podrás irte… Feliciano se puede ir con Ludwig para que tu auto permanezca aquí, ¿te parece?

-¡Ni jodido dejo que esa patata infame se lleve a mi hermano! –dijo con claro acento de borracho.-

Feliciano miró a Ludwig quien simplemente se agarró la cabeza, los convencí de que se marcharan juntos y que yo cuidaría de Romano.

-Me resulta algo incómodo que lo hagas, después de todo es tu cumpleaños y deberías aprovecharlo… -me dijo el alemán.-

-No te angusties, con él aquí le sacaré provecho… Me preocupa más dejarlo solo en ese estado –sonreí y eso convenció al rubio.-

Lovino dormitó un rato en el sofá, de repente se levantó apuradísimo y fue al baño, supuse que vomitaría todo el alcohol y se pondría mejor. Salió con una cara horrible y me miró confundido, le ofrecí un café.

-Te lo haré bien negro para que te sientas mejor –le dije y lo hice sentarse a la mesa, él se recostó sobre ésta y gruñó algunas palabras que no logré comprender.-

-No sabes lo mucho que te odio Antonio… ¡En serio! –me decía-, pero… Me siento culpable por arruinar tu cumpleaños con esto… ¡Pero ebrio es la única forma de poder decirlo!

-Eres un crío, deja de parlotear y tómate el café –le dije mientras me sentaba al costado de la mesa.-

-Soy un tonto en creer que podrías mirarme, después de todo tú tienes 30 años y yo tengo 21, tú ayudaste a criarme, me cuidaste cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo… Pero no podía suponer que me acabarías gustando, ¿no? –dijo, a lo que me congelé, lo miré y veía como sus ojos me miraban y su rostro se tornaba de un bello color escarlata.-

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunté temblando un poco.-

-¡Aparte de idiota eres sordo! –gritó y bebió un sorbo de café.-

Con mi mano acaricié su rostro, él entrecerró los ojos, el contacto con mis manos había erizado su piel, pude notarlo… Aparté el café de nuestro alcance y coloqué mi rostro frente al suyo, él cerró los ojos con violencia y yo procedí a darle un beso largo, que contenía lo que yo también me había guardado. Sin medidas devoré su dulce boca, aunque mi pequeño no la había lo suficiente, tuve que ser algo brusco… Pero pareció no molestarle… Cuando nos separamos me miró agitado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sabía que no podías odiarme tanto, al final siempre te quedabas conmigo –le dije sonriendo y volví a besarlo sin dejarlo responder.-

Se aferró a mí como un pequeño koala, donde lo llevé a mi habitación. Muchas veces había dormido conmigo de niño, pero ahora era diferente… Lo hice mío de todas las formas posibles… Creo que ese sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida. Lamentablemente cuando despertó no recordaba lo que su dulce boquita había dicho, aunque algo me decía que no había sido mentira… Sus ojos ardieron cuando me miró, y en el abrazo que le di percibí su necesidad de permanecer conmigo. Aún así le pedí que se marchara… No tengo idea porqué lo hice, lo que menos quería era dejarlo ir, por lo que después pensé en ir a su casa, y fue precisamente lo que hice.

Perspectiva de Lovino.

Estaba acostado sobre la cama, en el transcurso de la tarde había comenzado a recordarlo todo… ¡Le había dicho que me gustaba desde que era niño! Cosa que no era una falsedad pero… ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡No debía hacer algo tan idiota…! Fue por eso que había bebido, tal vez es lo que quería hacer hace tiempo, y de hecho había planificado todas las maneras posibles de confesarle mis sentimientos y ninguna me convencía… Pero como soy un chiquillo idiota elijo sacrificar mi cuerpo llenándolo de alcohol para decirle que me gusta… ¡Y yo que pensé que me había violado, cuando fui yo quien le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera! No puedo evitar recordar todo lo que le dije mientras… Mientras él entraba, sin miedo ni temor… ¡Porque era yo quien le pedía que lo hiciera! Soy un bastardo pervertido de lo peor… Seguramente en la mañana él hubiese esperado hacerlo de nuevo o algo, y yo ahí diciéndole que no me acordaba de nada porque de la nada me había llegado la amnesia… ¡Por mí no verlo nunca más después de eso, qué vergüenza!

Pero como Dios nunca escucha mis peticiones, sentí el timbre sonar varias veces… ¡Y como tonto que soy me levanté de inmediato! Y ahí estaba…

-Antonio –dije sorprendido y muy nervioso así que intenté cerrar la puerta.-

El español, que es mucho más fuerte que yo agarró la puerta y la abrió de un solo golpe, para luego cerrarla con llave y acercarse más a mí.

-Lovino… -tomó aire y comenzó a hablar-. No importa que no recuerdes nada de lo que ocurrió, pero… Yo estoy seguro que no mentiste cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba… Y… Bueno… Creo que quedó claro anoche que yo siempre te he amado, pero si necesitas que lo diga otra vez lo diré… No me importa repetirlo mil veces si es para hacerte sonreír… -una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras hablaba, iba a continuar pero puse un dedo en su boca.-

-Yo… Yo si lo recuerdo –confesé-, o sea… Hoy aclaré mi mente y todo volvió a mi cabeza, sé que lo hicimos… Sé todo lo que te dije, y lo peor, sé que estaba siendo sincero… Y lo siento mucho… ¡No debí decirlo, porque tú no podrías mirarme como yo lo hago…! Yo soy un niño, y tú eres demasiado maduro y adulto para alguien como yo…

-No digas eso –me detuvo-, el niño que crié se ha convertido en un hombre –sonrió y colocó su mano en mi mejilla con delicadeza-. Me cuesta asumir lo grande y guapo que te has puesto… Y debo confesar que me sentía algo incómodo por sentirme de esta manera… Lo lamento muchísimo, pero en el momento que cumpliste 15 años no podía parar de imaginarme cuando crecieras y fueras solo mío –me acurrucó en sus manos-. Y ahora mírate, tan grande y bello que estás…

Besó con cuidado mi cuello, provocando un pequeño gemidito de mi parte. Me miró sonriente y me abrazó… Uno de esos abrazos que parecen eternos…

-¿No te irás nunca, verdad? –le dije, maldita sinceridad de última hora.-

-Jamás –me susurró al oído.-

Así fue como ambos comenzamos una relación extraña, ya que no podemos decir que fuera muy bien visto que yo estuviese con alguien 9 años mayor que yo… Pero a Feliciano no le molestaba (y poco me importaría que lo hiciera) y a los amigos del español tampoco. Para el siguiente cumpleaños de Antonio ambos ya llevábamos casi un año de relación, y en ese cumpleaños los regalos para él de mi parte fueron mucho mejores. Sin escenas inmaduras ni idiotas (o al menos no demasiadas), pero con el cariño que en el fondo le tengo y me cuesta demasiado admitir.


	2. Una pequeña confesión

Bueno, yo prometí un extra, y aquí está xDDDDDDDD Saludos a todos (:

* * *

Antes de que el lector pregunte, es necesario explicar que la historia que van a leer corresponde a una época intermedia entre el momento en que Lovino confesó sus sentimientos por Antonio y el momento donde estos ya eran pareja en el cumpleaños siguiente, pero esta historia no hablará de este par, sino de otro aún más interesante, aunque para comenzar a contarles eso debemos ir a un día normal en la vida del español y el italiano… Aunque no tan normal.

Lovino dormía profundamente, pero una incomodidad le hizo despertar, miró a su alrededor y vio la espalda del español, y parte de su trasero que las sábanas no cubrían, un leve sonrojo lo capturó, pero intentó no darle importancia en ese momento… Se sentía realmente cansado, y su cadera le dolía a montones. Tenía un mal presentimiento y eso le asustó mucho, vio como Antonio se daba vuelta, pero no se sentía angustiado por él, era otra cosa… Otra cosa.

-Buenos días –dijo el español sonriendo.-

-B-Buenos días –respondió el italiano con un leve sonrojo.-

-¿Qué hora es, eh? –dijo, sentándose en la cama.-

-No sé bastardo, ¡yo también acabo de despertar! –contestó el muchacho de mala manera.-

-Luces muy dulce cuando te molestas –rió y se levantó desnudo como estaba, ganándose que el italiano lo recorriera de abajo para arriba… varias veces-. ¡Dios, son casi las doce del día! Muévete de esa cama… ¿Qué hacemos si aparece alguien, eh? ¡Esta casa siempre se llena de invitados los fines de semana!

El español comenzó a hablar demasiado y a Lovino a dolerle la cabeza, irritado le lanzó una almohada en toda la cara-. ¿Te podrías callar? ¡Me revientas la cabeza! Me duele el cuerpo, no pienso levantarme… ¡Maldición!

Antonio abrió los ojos como platos viendo como Lovino se cubría con las sábanas con la esperanza de volver a dormir. El español gruñó un poco y salió de la habitación, Lovino se preocupó y estuvo meditando si salir o no de la cama, aunque de un momento a otro sintió todo húmedo… ¿Qué le habían lanzado? ¿Agua?

-Cazzo! Perché l'hai fatto, bastardo? –se quejó el italiano gruñendo y saliendo de la cama todo mojado.-

-Ya no eres un niño Lovi, pero a veces me obligas a tratarte como uno –dijo el español que se encontraba ya vestido-. Ahora, ¿te vistes? –dijo, buscando sus labios con un beso lleno de ternura, que el italiano no quiso corresponder de inmediato.-

-Figlio di puttana –gruñó sonrojándose.-

Antonio salió de la habitación y castaño de ojos pardo comenzó a vestirse, se adentró en el baño, se lavó la cara y peinó algo el cabello, todo iba en orden hasta una pequeña sorpresa. Escuchó el timbre, en efecto, siempre habían visitas en esa casa, en especial los idiotas de Francis y Gilbert, que siempre usaban al italiano como objeto para molestar, provocando risas tímidas en Antonio, ya que todo ese "acoso" consistía en decirle qué cosas le parecían más sensuales del español. El italiano volvió a molestarse, aunque sabía que no eran ellos quienes venían… ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor en el estómago? Cazzo! ¿Dónde estaba Antonio?, ¿ya había ido a ver la puerta? Por un momento el italiano sintió temor de salir de la habitación, y estuvo seguro cuando escuchó la dulce voz de su hermano menor… ¡Feliciano!

(Narra Lovino)

Me levanté angustiado… ¡Bueno, esperen! Yo nunca me he angustiado… Me levanté extrañado, con nauseas, sí, eso era… ¡Quería vomitar! Pero en fin, tuve que vestirme porque el maldito de Antonio me tiró una balde de agua… ¿Se imaginan? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese estúpido? Me dejó todo mojado, y encima yo aquí con esta sensación horrible en el estómago. Me levanté y en el baño no me sentí mejor, de hecho, me sentía horriblemente… Y escuché la voz de Feliciano… Mi idiota fratello. ¿Y ahora qué? Nada podía ser peor… Y como siempre, ¡hablar de más me traicionó! Escuché la voz del macho patatas… ¿Por qué debía pasarme esto a mí? Salí de la habitación, sin ganas… Todo me daba igual, cuando llegué al comedor vi a Antonio calentando la comida y a mi hermano con el rubio ese sentados en la mesa.

-Fratello! –gritó Feliciano poniéndose de pie y dándome un abrazo-. ¿Cómo estás, eh? –sonrió, yo pensaba que era un estúpido, pero ahora era mucho más hábil que antes. Exceptuando que insistía en estar enamorado de esa patata horrible.-

-Bien, gracias –bufé y miré a Ludwig, sí, ese era su jodido nombre, él me estrechó la mano.-

-Disculpen que apareciéramos sin avisar –dijo, qué raro, no estaban conversando entre ellos, ni Feliciano estaba siendo tan… cercano como siempre era, algo no me calzaba.-

-No se preocupen, esta casa está abierta para los amigos –una frase tan cursi e idiota sólo podía salir de los bellos… digo… suaves… ¡No! Bueno, de los labios del bastardo español.-

-¡Qué dulce eres, Antonio! –dijo Feliciano, lo fulminé con la mirada… Nadie trataba así de bien al español, excepto yo… ¡Pero eso tampoco pasaba ni pasaría jamás! Lo tenía muy claro.-

-Bueno, todos a comer –dijo colocando la comida en la mesa, todos comenzamos a comer, yo me senté al lado de Antonio y Feliciano estaba al frente con Ludwig, era una mesa ovalada.-

Antonio tenía una mano por debajo de la mesa, la tenía apoyada en su rodilla y con la otra comía… ¿No le enseñaron que ese idiota que eso era de mala educación? ¡Daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo algo obsceno! Y lo peor, es que colocó su mano en mi pierna y comenzó a moverla, acariciándome… ¡Qué delirio! Mientras yo intentaba analizar bien a mi fratello y a Ludwig que no hablaban entre ellos ni se miraban, el español me desconcentraba con el movimiento de sus dedos por sobre mi ropa. Estaba preocupado, la mala sensación se iba… ¡Qué les pasaba a esos dos! Lo peor es que Antonio conversaba con ambos como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo. Nada. No saben como lo odio, en serio… Noté que los ojos de Feliciano estaban tristes, no estaba sonriendo ¿Por qué demonios no estaba sonriendo como siempre, ni contento, ni nada? Tenía que ponerme de pie, tenía que ir al baño antes de que ese idiota siguiera tocándome. Luego debía conversar con Feliciano… debía.

(Narra Feliciano)

El real motivo de la visita a Antonio y Lovino fue que yo tenía demasiadas ganas de conversar con mi fratello, había acontecido un pequeño problema y me sentía bastante nervioso. Vi que mi hermano se paraba rápidamente para ir al baño, supuse que era mi oportunidad de estar a solas con él y poder conversar. Me coloqué de pie y pedí permiso muy cortésmente para ir a buscarle. No me sentía tan animado como otras veces, así que simplemente quería tener la conversación más seria de mi vida.

-Lovino, ¿estás bien? –dije afuera del baño.-

-Sí, descuida…-dijo-. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Necesito conversar contigo –dije, nervioso.-

-Espérame un poco, ¡por favor! –dijo, luego de unos minutos salió-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Debo contarte algo que ocurrió entre Ludwig y yo –dije, él no recibió la noticia con agrado.-

-¿Qué te hizo? –gruñó.-

-Nada… O sea… -suspiré-. Anoche dormí con él como casi siempre, y bueno, lo estaba observando mientras dormía y sentí algo extraño que no podría explicar. Realmente no sé lo qué ocurrió porque a la vez no ocurrió nada.

Mi hermano sólo me miró.

"Él y yo muchas veces hemos dormido en la misma cama, a él no le importaba, y a mí tampoco… ¿Eso hacen los amigos no? (al decirle eso mi hermano rodó los ojos de manera extraña, no me engañaba). Aunque anoche me di cuenta de algo, cuando miraba a Lud dormir algo le pasaba a mi pecho, quise acercarme y bueno, lo besé. Cuando eso ocurrió él abrió los ojos sorprendido, así que me alejé, me di vuelta y traté de seguir durmiendo, él no dijo nada… Pero esa mañana simplemente no hablamos casi nada, le pregunté si podíamos venir y por eso estamos aquí. Necesitaba tu ayuda."

-Yo… tengo nauseas –dijo mi hermano sobre-exagerando como siempre, aunque luego de dar un gran suspiro me miró y trató de sonreír-. Pensé que tú y ese idiota ya habían… no sé… Tú entiendes, pero veo que no, lo que me preocupa aún más –me abrazó a lo que correspondí-. ¿Te gusta en realidad ese estúpido macho patatas?

Asentí-. No sabes cuánto.

-Si es así, no puedo oponerme a nada, pero si te rechaza sabrá lo que es que un italiano te de una paliza con estilo de mafia. Hai capito, ragazzo? –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, como nunca lo hacía, sólo cuando miraba a Antonio sin que éste le viera.-

-Está bien –sonreí.-

(Narra Antonio)

Cuando los hermanos italianos fueron al baño (qué curioso suena eso), el rostro serio de Ludwig ganó una desesperación muy grande y complicada que no logré comprender del todo. Sus luceros azules ganaron un tono extraño, me miró dándose cuenta de que estaba realmente mal y que no se había terminado la comida.

-Lo siento –dijo suspirando-. ¿Puedo contarte una cosa?

-Claro –sonreí-, se ve que no estás del todo bien, así que dime, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Pues… -suspiró y me contó una historia sorprendente, cuando finalizó abrí los ojos como platos y casi boto la comida que tenía en la boca.-

-¿En serio ocurrió eso? Nunca creí que el pequeño Feli fuera capaz de besarte –reí-. Pensé que tú harías eso primero –seguí riendo mientras el alemán me miraba extrañado.-

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó sonrojándose.-

-Lo de ustedes se ve a kilómetros –sonreí-. De hecho, yo pensaba que la etapa de darse cuenta de lo que sentían ya había pasado –dije, terminando mi plato.-

-Yo estoy seguro –suspiró-, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa… Él… Es tan chiquillo, es tan inocente… No creo que siquiera entienda lo que es estar con alguien o entregarse –suspiró.-

-No subestimes al pequeño… Esa careta de muchacho inocente no debería engañarte, si hizo eso es porque muy en el fondo está loco por ti –él sonrió, comenzaba a calmarse y eso me agradaba-. ¿Quieres conversar con él ahora? Pueden hacerlo en el cuarto de invitados mientras yo y Lovino lavamos los platos –guiñé el ojo.-

(Vuelta al narrador omnisciente)

En el momento que Ludwig y Antonio zanjaron su trato, apareció Feliciano empujado por Lovino, quien miró a Antonio y éste le sonrió indicándole que se acercara. El italiano mayor le hizo caso inmediatamente-. Ambos pueden pasar a la habitación a conversar, yo y Lovi lavaremos los platos –dijo el español y Lovino lo miró con un leve sonrojo.-

El rubio de ojos garzo sonrió mirando a Feliciano quien le devolvió la sonrisa con un brillo en su mirada marrón. Ambos se adentraron a una pequeña habitación y empezaron a hablar, mientras los otros, en efecto, lavaban platos.

-Ludwig –comenzó Feliciano-. Quiero decirte que lo que pasó ayer fue mi culpa, pero que no me arrepiento de nada –dijo sonriendo-, ya que hice justamente lo que quería hacer y de hecho… Quisiera haber podido hacer más.

El alemán se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Hablas en serio? –comentó tragando saliva.-

-Muy en serio –afirmó apretando los puños.-

-No creí que pensaras de esa manera, tampoco quisiera que te sintieras arrepentido… Fue muy… -no podía continuar la frase, se sonrojó muchísimo-, estuvo bastante bien –dijo mordiéndose los labios.-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y Feliciano buscó su boca, esta vez con más confianza y fue recibido felizmente. Las manos del alemán oprimieron el pequeño cuerpo del italiano contra el suyo, adentrando su lengua alegremente y dejando que el color escarlata se apoderara de sus suaves mejillas.

-No sabes cómo te quiero –dijo Feliciano.-

-Ich liebe dich –sonrió Ludwig besando su frente.-

.

-¡Qué lindos, nos! –susurró Antonio mirando desde afuera.-

-No tiene nada de lindo –gruñó Lovino.-

-Tú eres más lindo –sonrió Antonio besando a Lovino.-

-I-Idiota, no hagas esas cosas –suspiró el italiano.-

-Te amo –dijo Antonio sonriendo.-

-Ti amo troppo –dijo Lovino tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.-


End file.
